Conventionally, various transfer tools have been created, which are used when transferring a transfer material such as solid or liquid glue, a tape such as an adhesive tape and an incohesive tape, and an adhesive or the like on a transferred object such as paper. It is usually the case that the transfer tool for transferring such a transfer material is provided with a case holding the transfer material therein and a transfer head for transferring the transfer material held in the case to the transferred object. This transfer head serves to transfer the transfer material on the transferred object contacting the transferred object. Such a transfer tool is configured so as to transfer the transfer material on the surface of the transferred object when a user has a holder in his or her hand to slidably move a transfer head on the transferred object with the transfer head contacting the surface of the transferred object (for example, refer to a patent document 1)